


into the wails of your windfight 直面心魔

by imfleur



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Pining, Time Skips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/imfleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个任务出了岔子，Eggsy才发现，即使是在现实生活之中，死人也并非不可能复生。看上去，某些时候，电影里说得倒是更明白些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the wails of your windfight 直面心魔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [into the wails of your windfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424418) by [fideliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant). 



> 本来是要写个黄文的，结果写出情感内容来了。无需提及，我没有写成，但我对此并不开心。  
> 译者的话：  
> 恭贺哈蛋翻译组满月！【喂】  
> 请大家好好照顾这个孩子【什么嘛完全不对】

_我知道 你最挥之不去的心魔 乃是丢了自我的过去_  
_我还知道 因此 过去的大多岁月 在你心里都挥之不去_  
_可太多人识破了你_  
_他们是对的_  
_你是个好人_

_且从未——_  
_麻木不仁。_

— _Healing Herman Hesse,_ Buddy Wakefield

* * * 

在Valentine将枪口指向Harry之后，枪响震彻耳鼓之前，有那么一瞬间——短暂而揪心的一瞬间——Eggsy当真觉得Harry会活着回来。毕竟，他刚实时观看了一场百人斩，于是理所当然地，认为Harry并非不可能找到方法解决掉Valentine的保镖然后把那傻逼揍趴下。拜托，他可是 _Harry_ 啊。一切对他能力的低估都可以算得上是羞辱。

可Harry被爆了头，没错，Eggsy觉得他应该料到才对。但当视频信号仰望向天空，慢慢静止不动了之后，一股寒意还是流过了他的躯体。他把笔记本电脑啪地合上，靠上了Harry的椅背，心跳个不停。Harry。

_Harry。_

不久，他便拯救了整个世界，居高临下看着将死的Valentine，他想说 _这是为了Harry_ 或是更加俗套的一些扯淡，但想了想还是算了。这可不是那种电影，而即使他的话语能随Valentine入土为安，Eggsy也并未觉得自己迫切需要透露出Harry在他心里到底是什么地位，尤其是那个时候Merlin还在监听线路上。

之后他和人来了一发，为了甩去Merlin的尾随。她不是Harry Hart，却是瑞典的公主殿下，也许这是他能搞到的最棒的女人了。而且从未有人理解他的做法，所以这真是公平公正。

随后便来临了Eggsy此生最静如止水的一个星期。除去要确定Arthur的相关事宜，外加上有不下两个Kingsman都参与到了Valentine那脑子进水的计划之中以外，也没什么要Kingsman染指的善后工作了；世界上其他的政府组织已经着手处理问题了，而Eggsy还暂且不是正式的Kingsman，所以现在便并没有人来找他麻烦。Merlin给他在城里找了个地方住，那是个高级的三层小楼，里面有些屋子让Eggsy太容易想到Harry的老房子。可他的母亲在踏进这栋房子后却是泪流满面，把他抱得比几年来任何一次都紧，那么这栋房子应该是够好的了。关键在于，这样的话他的妈妈和小妹妹就可以逃离Dean他们那帮恶棍的魔爪。如果这帮人胆敢离他的家人五十米以内，他绝对会把他们揍个屁滚尿流，去他妈的那些破规矩。

但除去这些以外，一切都风平浪静得很，风平浪静得让人心慌。Eggsy试着不要太习惯这安宁的日子。

又过了一个月之后，他被召回总部，和Roxy——不， _Lancelot_ ，他真的得要习惯这称呼——一起被正式任用，加入其他现任Kingsman的行列。当Merlin看着他叫出 _Galahad_ 时，Eggsy差点就扭头寻找Harry的身影，而后立刻便想要狠狠地踢自己一脚。他把头部的动作改为点了点头，将哽在喉咙里的情绪咽了下去，但他这一瞬间的流露并非无人注意。

Merlin说：“Eggsy，我们并不指望你 _成为_ 他，明白吗？”

Eggsy确实明白——他一直都靠自己，在他的父亲死后就一直是这样，谢天谢地——但这不是重点。重点是——这栋房子，Kingsman，以及其他的一切，都是拜Harry所赐，可Eggsy从未好好感谢过他，这……这实在是够操蛋的，不是吗，因为他并非没有机会，在Valentine一枪爆了Harry的脑袋之前他们相处了好几个月呢。妈的，他们认识的那天Eggsy甚至都没说什么 _谢谢你把我从局子里捞出来_ ，或者请他喝一杯，正常人都会有觉悟这么做的，尽管说句公道话，如果Harry在酒吧没有Jack Bauer1模式全开，他应该还是会想得到这一点的。

“他会为你骄傲的，”Merlin补了一句，他脸上的微笑并没让Eggsy感觉好起来多少，可Eggsy还是微笑着望了回去。

于是他们的日子便这样继续。世界确乎如此近于毁灭却仍未能得以毁灭，便总有人想乾坤挪移一下局势，Kingsman须要保证这类事件不会真的发生。他新的生活之中年复一年皆是如此，可Eggsy却发现自己愈发地爱上了间谍的工作，偶尔吃几颗枪子，倒霉的日子里常常险些丧命。他时不时地还是会想起Harry，想念并没有什么过错。他选择在留在心上不丢下的包袱并不会让他在战斗中变得迟钝，Kingsman众士关心的也仅是这一点罢了。而如果他时不时地让名年纪长些的男士上他一次——因为很显然，你在绅士会所里待久了，这乃是水到渠成的事情——也并无需有人知晓。一切都好，一切都好。

而Harry _活着_ 现身当然会将一切毁于一旦。

* * * 

那已是五年后的事情。

Eggsy正以全速奔跑在萨拉热窝的天际线，牛津鞋底踩着屋顶，由于下了雪导致鞋底有些湿滑。他尽自己所能把注意力集中在不要滑倒而不是步步紧逼的怒吼和枪响上。存着情报的大硬盘被放在他的外套口袋里，在他跃于屋檐之间或是转身开火回击的时候都会敲打到他的胸口。这一切纯属搞笑，因为都快2020年了，秘密恐怖组织早就不应该把炸弹分布情况概要放在一个100GB钱包大小的硬盘里了，但他也不能改变什么，并且他敢肯定在完成任务之后，自己已经受的伤都够救下一个圣马力诺共和国了，先别管那是个什么地方。

 _如果_ 他能完成任务的话。

当他第一眼看到可以做掩体的东西，也就是一个高大的水箱的时候，Eggsy立刻躲在了它的后面，以规避敌人的视野。他穿着粗气骂着街，把弹夹拿出来换上一个新的。任务资料显示，他面对的应该是十几个，或者是二十几个人，而不是一整个全副武装的中队，装备着的格洛克2和半自动步枪比他以前见过的一整个武器库都多。

“Merlin，”Eggsy在混乱之中喊道，等着空当的出现，这样他才能从藏身之处溜走，寻觅下一个落脚点。又有两个人从他前方屋顶的入口冒了出来，Eggsy拨动已经颤抖的食指给他们来了两枪，他们却把子弹轻松躲了过去。“Merlin，操，我得离开这地方， _现在就要_ 。”

“交接地点在你的西北方向两公里，”Merlin通过话筒汇报道，“你能撑到那吗？”

枪林弹雨在他身边轰轰烈烈地落下，打得水箱乒乓作响，让他所倚仗的砖墙尘土飞扬。“不能，”Eggsy咬牙挤出一句。尽管他的西服是防弹材料做的，他的肩膀上也已经中了一枪了，并且还钻心地疼，这让他觉得子弹比一开始打进去的时候造成了更深的伤害。“这帮人连我喘口气的地儿都不给。”

“你还能撑多久？”

“撑不了了，”Eggsy开口，可他只能说到这了，因为一个正在对他开火的人整出来了一个他妈的 _火箭炮_ ，而他在水箱冷不丁炸开了花变成蒸汽和扭曲的金属片时才后知后觉，爆炸的冲击波把他狠命地摔倒在地。在耳鸣眼花的情况下，他只能尽力甩头回复意识，挣扎着找到一个暂时的躲藏点。

“Galahad？Galahad！刚才发生了什么？你能听到我吗？”

“能，”Eggsy咳嗽着，晃了晃脑袋试图清一清嗓子。他很确定脖子后面的痛感是个他妈的烧伤在变得严重起来，外加上他的肩膀已经疼得无以复加。“我是说，收到。我能听到。”

“你能挺住吗，Galahad？能还是不能？”

烟雾中的喊叫声在枪声短暂的停歇之中愈发清晰起来。Eggsy终于可以再一次好好喘口气之后，迅速地站起了身，冲着各个方向喊了几句，遂又相应地吸引来了一大波火力。“不能，”Eggsy说，低着头试图逃过一劫，子弹从身后呼啸而过。“如果你要耍点聪明的花招，现在可是个好时候，Merlin！”

另外一弹火箭炮从空中飞过，在离Eggsy两秒前所处位置十米以外的地方打爆了一个卫星天线。他扭着身子躲过飞溅的弹片，然后闪身滚到了一个通风道后面，在它同样被炸成碎片之前爬起来逃走了。“Merlin，”Eggsy边跑边仰望天空大吼着，“Merlin，哥们，我觉得我差不多了。我知道我以前老说这话，但是。这次是动真格的了。我傻逼了。”

Merlin一开始什么都没说，然后回了他一句，声音有些涩：“我在给你送去增援人员。”又顿了顿，然后，“挺住，Eggsy。帮忙的马上就来了。”

Eggsy正要问Merlin他的话是什么意思——这段日子里他从来没听说过Kingsman能有增援的事，他们实在是人员匮乏——随后他便感觉到了后背下方一个子弹打击的钝痛；这一次他的西服把子弹挡住了，但是那短暂的疼痛差点让他倒在地上。他转过身去打了几枪，忍着痛从房顶的边缘跑过去，然后从隔墙跳到了邻近的屋顶上。

他在白雪上落脚时嘶吼与炮火愈演愈烈，但拿着火箭炮的那个坏蛋似乎把弹药用光了。Eggsy正谢天谢地，却立马在房顶上飞奔之时一脚踩空到一节烂了的木头上。他自由落体了有整整五秒钟，才四脚朝天摔上了水泥地面，摔得够狠，让他眼前都黑了一秒，眼镜也滚落到了黑暗的角落里。随着几根骨头断裂的疼痛袭来的还有对曾经的回忆，那一次的跳伞没有降落伞。在之后的一分钟里，他虽说被这猛得一摔吓得不轻，可仍然认出了门突然被撞开的声音，以及他身旁沉重的脚步声。

Eggsy向上望去，突然一切都如同再一次在Valentine那半山腰的防空洞里被两面夹击了似的，除去这一次他十分确定这些人脑袋里没装个什么炸药包，他也不能远程叫Merlin帮他了。对方有十个人，平常Eggsy对付起这种情况来完全不成问题，可他现在整个身子都不听使唤。一句希伯来语的命令过后，屋子里的每一个枪口都对准了他。他咬着牙喘着气，而说不定这便是自己最后的一口气了。他确信自己肯定要干上一架，于是他祈祷着必须要行动的时候他不会痛得太厉害。

可是，在他们来得及用枪林弹雨给Eggsy来一次洗礼之前，从一扇被木条钉死的窗户里传来一阵爆炸，让整个屋子晃了起来，充满了烟雾。纯粹凭着直觉，Eggsy一个打滚躲了过去，滚到了墙根下，疼得龇牙咧嘴的同时寻找着爆炸的源头。从那粉身碎骨的窗户中跃进了一个身影，而转瞬间那些雇佣兵就像布娃娃似的四散纷飞，和着尖叫声、躯体落地的声音，还有静音手枪一次又一次上膛的声音。

只消几秒钟，屋子里站着的人就只有一开始洗劫这里时的一半了。其中几个雇佣兵试图接近那人，但在仿佛是一阵枪响过后，这帮人都一下被甩到了屋子的那头，红色的印迹从胸前晕开，其中一个倒在了Eggsy的身旁，然后便一动不动了。很快，他身旁又多了两个，头上和脖子上都被留下了同样的伤。又是一阵火力交锋过后，最后一个雇佣兵倒在了地板上，双眼间的弹孔血流不止，然后烟雾逐渐散去，Eggsy才得以看清一只手拿着把枪，另一只手上拎着把伞的那人是谁。

Harry的脸上沾着血。他掸了掸身上的灰尘，推了推眼镜，然后把枪收了起来，向下看着Eggsy，嘴角翘着淡淡的微笑，几乎是有些开心地问道：“感觉还好吗，Galahad？”

* * * 

命运的车轮惊异地转了个弯——知道吗，世界再见吧，因为Eggsy百分百确定Merlin这次是他妈故意的——Harry拖他进的那间安全屋就在他任务开始时落脚点的街对面。Eggsy自己走上几步就跌跌撞撞起来，并且原则上他也没理由拒绝Harry把他架回去，可他还是用自己的尊严想了一想，然后决定还是把Harry当了个人肉拐杖用。

Harry帮着Eggsy进了屋里，把他在客厅的沙发上放下，然后折回去锁上了门。这公寓又小又破，几乎没有家具，除了他正坐在的沙发以及靠着墙的一张餐桌以外。天花板上的油漆已经开始剥落，褪色的窗帘滤过了傍晚从唯一一个窗户中进来的大多阳光。空气中的霉味让Eggsy皱起了鼻子。除了前门上的生物识别以外，这地方没有任何迹象叫嚣着 _Kingsman财产所有_ ，以及他们两人都在这里的事实。

“你在流血。”Harry回来之后说。

“嗯？哦。”Eggsy越过肩头看到了自己西服后面的那一块红色。“是啊，我吃了枪子。”

Harry挑了挑眉。“听上去这样的事情经常发生呢。”

“扯淡，”Eggsy默默地咕哝着，仿佛他并没在和长着他故去导师面孔的人讲话。Harry的头发短了些，也更灰白了些，下巴的角度有些变化，好像脱臼了一次后并没有完全恢复似的。他面容上出现了Eggsy记不得的皱纹，但只要戴上那副眼镜，他就是独一无二的他，只有绝佳的替身才能做到如此相像。五年充满秘密行动于阴谋诡计的生活会让人疑心重重，而除去那个十分显然的、Eggsy并不知道自己是否愿意相信的解释以外，还有太多其他的理由能够解释得了眼前的景象。

“我房间里有医药箱。在这等着。”

Eggsy点了点头，在Harry拿着箱子回来之前一直盯着屋子那头的墙壁，在Harry把工具铺在沙发上之前都没说话。那些工具颜色暗暗的，还有些褪色，好像等待着要让伤口感染似的，但不管怎样，拿它们处理还确实是管用的。

“那么，”Eggsy说，努力让语气里少点谴责，“你其实一直是活着的。”

Harry哼了一声，这可能表达任何意思。他戴上一副乳胶手套之后说：“能不能劳烦你……？”

Eggsy顺从地脱下了他的西服外套和衬衫，转过身去让Harry能够处理他光裸的肩膀。“有个葬礼，你知道吗，”他说，在消毒药水碰上皮肤的伤口时往回缩了缩。“你的葬礼。有祭司有花圈有棺材什么都有的那种。”

“我知道，”Harry说。镊子锋利的顶部深入进Eggsy肩膀的伤口，让他疼得龇牙咧嘴。“我知道。参加起来……很有意思。”

Eggsy闭上了眼睛，因为他终于可以理解为什么棺材一直紧闭着了，虽说他那时候甚至对此还感到庆幸。他在想曼诺公园3的那块墓地是不是空的，亦或是里面盛放着另外一个贫困的可怜人的尸骨，以及不论怎样这跟他到底有什么关系。“你在场吗？”

Harry又哼了一声，把子弹从Eggsy的肩膀里取出来，任由其落在地上叮当作响。“那就是点皮肉伤，”他说，“很幸运。”

Eggsy想嘲笑一番他躲过了子弹，但似乎这并不能让自己好受些，于是当Harry撕开一包缝线然后缝合起他肩膀上的那个洞时，Eggsy只是尽力坐稳了而已。他回想着那场葬礼，虽说时间久远，但仍记忆犹新：Roxy和Merlin站在他身旁，他念悼词时他们都低着头，为一个并未死去的人埋了棺材，仿佛哑剧里的演员一样。想到这里，他的胃便好似翻江倒海一般。

“Merlin知道，”他说，语气里并没带着疑问，因为很显然，他口中的 _增援_ 指的就是这个，他个傻逼。

“是的。”

“只有他吗？”Eggsy问，因为他不相信Roxy会把如此消息对他保密，她是 _不会_ ——

可即使对一切心知肚明，他在葬礼上的言辞也完全不会改变。

Harry叹了口气，但在缝合Eggsy皮肉时手却并没有发抖一丝一毫。“除非他在我不知道的情况下告诉了别人。”

Eggsy的心结有些松动，但只是略略的松动而已。说句实话，他也不知道为什么会感觉好一些了。一切并不能改变他不知道在这世界上还能相信什么的事实，在经历了生命这五年中那些谎言、秘密与背叛之后。

“如果我不是快要，”Eggsy开口，咬牙忍痛吸着气，“那个了。在那的时候。你会过来吗？我还有机会知道吗？”

Harry没有回答，但镊子的碰撞声已经算得上是个答案了。

“操他大爷的。”Eggsy吼道。

Harry发出了啧啧声。“怎么说话呢，”他警告道。

“管他呢。”

“绅士可不会随意口出狂言。”

“但是可以装死然后骗人，这样就他妈没错是吧，”Eggsy反击道，因为现在他对自己捡了一条小命的庆幸之情已经过去，取而代之的是绽开的愤怒。他莫名其妙地生起了自己的气，气他没想到这一步，但对Merlin和Harry更生气。让他气得更多的是Harry，因为Harry有无数次机会告诉他但却没有，好像Eggsy没有权利知道这事一样。

他等着下一句训斥，但Harry只是又叹了口气，剪断了线头，然后用绷带压住了伤口。“看过007系列的 _金刚钻_ 4吗，Eggsy？”

其实，Eggsy是看过的，所以他知道Harry想暗示些什么，但他只是哼了一声，除此之外没说什么。他们现在还不能玩这个。

“嗯，行吧，可能对你来说有点年代久远了。 _美国队长2_ 呢？”

Eggsy把下巴往上扬了扬，抱起了双臂。

“哦，不要这样。 _神探夏洛克_ ？”

“如果你是想表示我现在应该要试图把你掐死，”Eggsy打断道，“相信我，我是绝对乐意这么做的。”

“啊，那你肯定是看过了，”Harry评说道，在Eggsy的胳膊上拍了拍，让他知道已经处理完了。“这剧不错，我很期待第五季。”

“就告诉我你为什么这么做就行了。”Eggsy叹了口气，把衬衫穿上，系上扣子，转过身去让两人面对面。

Harry微笑着，眼睛周围的肌肉却没有动作。“Kingsman需要一个幽灵特工。只是恰好我符合这要求而已。”

那……好吧，这是个合理的解释，但Eggsy脸上的热潮却在应该褪去之时毫无褪去之意，因为他为了Kingsman和更伟大的利益已经收拾了够多的烂摊子，而相比之下这回礼似乎只能谈得上是一般般。可他仍然停不下地想着Harry五年前在他心中留下的那个空洞，这空洞越来越大，让他在别人面前的样子都变了。Eggsy一直清楚自己是个神经大条的废物，在认识Harry前就已经是如此了，毫无疑问，可失去那个人让他再不敢找寻另一个人并与其紧紧地绑在一起了。尤其是在他还随时有可能在任务中牺牲的情况下。他不想让另一个人再经历一次他自己失去Harry的苦痛。

“所以这就没错了？”Eggsy说，因为凭什么他没错啊，自己可并没有习惯生活这样的起起落落。

Harry很显然也是这么想的，因为他的嘴唇动了动，脸色暗下去了极其短暂的一瞬，Eggsy觉得他看上去仿佛是有些 _受伤_ ，而后那神情便逝去了，他淡定地说：“我从来没说我没做错。”

很好。相信Harry会缓解二人之间的这情形让Eggsy觉得自己才是那个混蛋。他看着Harry无声地收起医药箱里的工具，虽说有些手痒但也没主动提出来要帮忙。他告诉自己，他就想让两人的关系这样下去。Eggsy不想理正Harry那略微歪斜了的领带，不想擦掉他盯了一个半小时的Harry领子上的一小块脏东西，更不想双手捧着Harry的脸吻上他的唇，仿佛在教一个不会接吻的人如何接吻一样。

 _这不是那种电影_ ，他记起了这句话。它竟说得有些道理，有点道理。

Harry把医药箱拎回了卧室，他回来的时候手里拿着个手机在打字，正好倾斜到Eggsy看不见屏幕上写了什么的角度。然后他把手机放回口袋里，坐回到Eggsy身边，双手交叠搭在腿上。

Eggsy让沉默持续了漫长的几分钟，然后清了清嗓子说：“然后呢？”

Harry看着他，挑着眉毛。“你来说。这是你的任务。”

Eggsy苦笑了一声。好像他还能够相信这一点似的。

“你应该是成功拿到目标了？”

拿到什么？哦，那个。他来萨拉热窝就是因为那东西。Eggsy把手伸进搭在扶手上的西装，从胸前的口袋里掏出了那个硬盘扔给Harry看。

“我不知道还有人在造这些东西，”Harry把它在手里把玩着。

“是啊，我也不知道。”Eggsy咕哝道。

“Merlin应该会想要尽快看一眼这东西。”他赞许地点了点头，把它递回给Eggsy。“你明天第一件事就是飞回总部，对吗？”

Harry说这话的语气里有什么东西让Eggsy后颈发凉。“应该是今天晚上，但我也不知道，”他小心翼翼地说，“你——这个情况。这不应该是任务的一部分的。”

“是啊。”Harry微笑着，Eggsy的心为他 _痛_ 了一下。“我可以看得出来今天是属于特殊情况。”

“你也要一起回去吗？”Eggsy在自己没有勇气问出口之前问道。

那微笑淡了去。“恐怕不会。”

啊。然后，他的语气里再没透出恐慌：“你还会回来吗？”

“Eggsy，”Harry说，好像是要跟一个小孩子说明白似的，哦Eggsy实在是太讨厌他了，有多爱他就有多讨厌他，“我的任务还没有结束。”

 _你的任务还会结束吗？_ Eggsy想着，却没敢问。他清楚，这个问题的答案他并不愿听到。

行吧，”于是他便转身背向Harry，因为若是他要被当做小孩子来对待，还不如真的行为像个孩子来得好。也许就是因此，在过去那段时间里他从没有过勇气更进一步——因为Harry总觉得他是个难以管教的孩子，需要照顾，并且只是如此而已。

“Eggsy，”Harry又说，语气比Eggsy能承受的要诚恳太多。

“我需要喝一杯，”Eggsy小声说，从沙发上站了起来，转了一圈才发现，他完全不知道酒柜在哪，如果这屋子里有酒柜的话，如果那酒柜里有Eggsy想要的烈酒的话。发现自己找不到之后，他便叉腰站在那里，这是策略性撤退，却还要外加上错误的估计。

“右手边第二个门，”他听到Harry的声音从客厅里传来，语气里带着的仿佛是笑容，Eggsy却毫无感激之情地只是大步走了过去，心里想着， _去他的吧_ 。

* * * 

因为你看，如果你的生活中没人想着你的时间有Eggsy一样长的话，你肯定会像救命稻草一样抓住第一个关心你的人的，不管那人是谁。Eggsy年轻时，那人是Dean，但他其实是个头号恋童癖，外加一群混蛋跟在他屁股后头。在那希望剧烈地破灭以后，他发誓再不相信父亲般的人。这就是为什么当他走出警察局看到Harry站在台阶上等他的时候，他首先想到的是叫他滚蛋，因为他并没有准备好字面意思上地被搞，虽说他悲惨的生命之中醒着的每一分钟都在搞砸，但不管怎样他还是要庆幸自己成功越狱。

但Harry和别人至少……不一样。Harry给了他一个未来让他考量，而他却并不需要考量。他给了他一切，却甚至都不想操Eggsy，世界一般不是这样运转的。至少Eggsy每日所生存的世界不是这样运转的。

他不能否认，如果Harry更混蛋一点，甚至只要更冷淡一点，他们两个之间的一切就会变得更简单。如果他在与Eggsy独处时，不露出那种只要有第三个人在场就不会出现在脸上的微笑，如果他不是永远都全心全意地望着他；哥们，Eggsy除了为他神魂颠倒以外，还能怎样呢？毕竟只有他一个人对他这样。

他曾经想过很多。比如什么时候他才确信自己爱上了Harry。肯定不是在Harry一天之内救了他一命，两命，三命过后，虽说他的心在黑啤之日已经有所悸动，那天Harry的声音出现在他的屋子里，只见其声不见其人，以及他在那家裁缝店里如同允诺一般地说出 _Kingsman_ 这个词的时候，听上去仿佛是自己的解脱一般。或许是那一夜在那该死的铁轨上，Harry向下望着他，仿佛从未如此为一个人骄傲过。或许是Harry一动不动伤痕累累地躺在病床上，身上插着管子和呼吸机，Eggsy对着他所知唯一的、认为自己会随着长大不再相信的神明祈祷 _请让他安然无恙_ 的时候。

又或许是他终于懂得，成为Kingsman的漫漫艰辛路并非是Harry逼着他知礼以立人，而是让他清楚，他从始至终都是堂堂正正的人的时候。

* * * 

夜半，Eggsy被后背上的扭伤和疼得一逼的肩膀弄醒了。他身下的床垫太硬太陌生，可随后他才想起了 _任务，萨拉热窝，Harry_ ，于是他便叹了口气，闭上双眼试图继续睡去。而当他逐渐发现并不能睡着的时候，便把毯子掀开起了床，去水池子里吐了一口，在离开卧室前穿上了衬衫。

他在阳台上找到了Harry，两根手指间夹着一根烟，正向着一个空酒杯里掸着烟灰，瓶口敞着的一瓶波尔多放在栏杆上。Eggsy很确定他在酒柜里没见到这一瓶，因为如果他找到这么一瓶的话，他绝对会一醉方休的。

“介意我跟你一起吗？”他站在客厅里问道。

Harry转过身，目光在他身上度过，然后点了一下头。

Eggsy走到了他的身边。萨拉热窝的夜十分清冷，他浑身发起了抖，然后拿起那瓶波尔多喝了一口。这酒真的很烈，他此刻正需要这样的烈酒。

“你把这藏在哪了？”他问道，在手里转着酒瓶。

Harry微微挪了挪身子。“我出门弄来的。在你上床之后。”

“哦。”

“睡不好吗？”

Eggsy耸了耸肩。他曾经睡不好过，教堂里枪林弹雨的噩梦足以让他惊醒，然后他便想要抓住并不在那里的某人。即使到了现在，他有时还会做那样的梦。他训练自己在这样的梦中睡过去，但他仍再也不去肯塔基，为了任务也不去。Merlin会把这些任务给Roxy，或任何一位别的Kingsman。

“是因为疼吗？如果你需要的话，药箱里有布洛芬。”

“我没事的，谢谢。”Eggsy说，眼睛盯上了Harry的烟。

Harry想了一会儿，然后没说什么便把烟递给了Eggsy。Eggsy坏笑着，把烟举起到唇边长长地吸了一口，把烟雾深深地吸进肺里，让尼古丁流过全身，他感觉自己是如此有活力， _就是这样_ 。

“我以为你戒了呢。”Harry说。

Eggsy又耸了耸肩，把烟咳了出来。“我以为你从来不抽呢。”他回击道，把烟递了回去。

Harry微笑着接过去。“有助于消磨时间。我努力不染上烟瘾。”

“ _你_ 有睡不好吗？”

Harry望向月光，吸了一口又平静地吞云吐雾。“有时候不硬撑着更好，如果你明白我意思的话。”

Eggsy不明白，也不愿自找没趣地问清楚，便只是哼了一声，把两边的手肘都撑在了栏杆上，俯瞰着整个城市。他在来到这里开始任务以后都没有注意过这里的风景，于是现在才意识到萨拉热窝的夜是多么的美丽。他记得他父亲会给他讲这样的城市，那时候Eggsy还相信他是个四海游浪的裁缝，如此而已，而非一个正在接受训练的特务。这让他想起伦敦，可也不是全部的伦敦，明亮的夜灯混着乡村的美景，远方还有山体暗色的界限，雪在清晨的空气里结成了霜冻。

“你想过要告诉我吗？”Eggsy问出这句之前的很长一段时间他们二人都相对无言，而他问是因为他知道了之后这瞬间变得很重要，“告诉我你活着？”

Harry给他的眼神里溢满了悲伤。“一直是要告诉你的，Eggsy，一直要的。”

“好的。”Eggsy说，尽管他并不好。

“我也要服从命令。”

“是啊是啊，我明白。”

“可你还是不高兴。”

“没错，不过算了吧，不是你想的那样。”Eggsy咕哝着，用食指在下面的白色大理石上打着圈。

一阵停顿，烟头燃尽，他吐出的烟雾上洒着银色的月光。“你想聊聊这事吗？”

“就像是我从没认识过你的感觉，知道吗？”Eggsy说，突然倾诉起了一切。他凝视着那轮明月，仿佛是在对它告解。“在你死——你走之前。我们没说过多少话，对吗还有。你对我的了解远远多于我对你的。这样的感觉不对。”

他大概能想象Harry脸上无声的惊异，那神情看上去让他奇怪地满足。“我明白了。”Harry说。他把燃着的烟头放在波尔多酒瓶旁边，转过头去看着Eggsy。“那你想知道什么呢？”

“在这之前，比如说。在Kingsman之前。你是什么人，之类的。”

“我在斯塔福德郡长大，”Harry没停顿就说了起来，“上了文法学校5，然后牛津，然后去了皇家陆军军医队。第二年我妈就去世了。任命军官之前Kingsman联系了我，那时候我才知道她曾经是个特工。”

Eggsy惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。Harry是个医生？他后背上那伤口缝合的万无一失终于有了解释。“噢，”他说，然后在消化了Harry所说的全部内容之后，咽下了差一点不自觉说出的 _节哀顺变_ 。他比任何人都清楚不要被带进坑里。“那你爸呢？”

Harry笑了。“从小到大只有妈妈。糟糕的婚姻，你瞧瞧。”

“是啊。没错。”

“还有别的吗？”

“她在Kingsman是哪个位置？”Eggsy不知道自己为什么要问，但Harry的笑咧得更开了，Eggsy在想到之前就说出了口：“Galahad？”

“Kingsman十分重视传承。”Harry解释道。

“可不是吗。”Eggsy笑着，这是他几个星期以来最轻松的时刻。他想要把Harry的军旅生活挖得更深一些，但又想起了点别的事情。“那如果你不再是Galahad了，那你是谁呢？”

“Elyan6，”Harry的语气里多了一丝冷峻。“如果我的工作不出问题，你们在Kingsman将永远不会听到这个名字。这个职位在1985年之后就被废除了。公务原因，这个职位已经不复存在了。”

 _Elyan，_ Eggsy想道。不同的名字同样的人。他可以适应这些的。

“你中枪之后发生了什么？”

“我死了，”Harry直白地说，仿佛只是随口谈句天气。“很多次，说句实话。几个月内我的情况都很不稳定。没人相信我能活下来，每一次都是如此。”

“但你活下来了。”Eggsy深吸了口气。

Harry点了点头。“我最终还是挺了过来，真是悬崖勒马，他们跟我说。但他们已经签了我的死亡证明了，而浪费这玩意简直是个罪过，后面的你就都知道了。”

“所以你是……卧底中的卧底，你的意思是，”Eggsy慢慢地说，“或者是超级卧底，管他呢。”

“如果你愿意这么说的话。”Harry说，温柔地笑着，双肩有些略略抖了起来。

Eggsy咧着嘴，因为他比自己所知道的都要想念这一切，想念他把Harry逗笑，笑容让他的整张脸都亮了起来。Harry的笑能让Eggsy心胸敞开，敞开得几乎都要让他 _告诉_ Harry他那么久以来对他的感觉。可事实上，他却心痛得眼角渗出了泪水，低下头让Harry看不见，但他还是看见了，因为他是你躲不过的Harry。

“Eggsy？”Harry的手突然便出现在了他的臂弯，手指的温暖透过衬衫的棉布传来。“你还好吗？”

“还好，对不起。”他用袖子抹了抹眼睛，在面对Harry前凌乱地拼凑起最灿烂的笑容。他都能感觉到Harry摩擦过他皮肤时留下的刺痛。“对不起，我有点。我不知道怎么就这样了。”

Harry的眼里只有最情深意切的关心。“你确定吗？”

Eggsy挪了挪脚步，没说话却点了点头。天哪，快振作起来。“所以，你到底为什么在这呢？”他问。

Harry眼里的担忧并未褪去，却还是显得吃了一惊。“你说什么？”

“在萨拉热窝，”Eggsy解释道，十分感激自己能找到些可以问的问题。对于Kingsman这样一个如此分散的组织，两个特工在一个地方出任务绝对不是巧合。“你在这里是出任务吗，还是什么？”

“我……是的，可以这么说。”

Eggsy期待地看着Harry，等他说得更详尽些。

Harry犹豫了太久，然后抱歉地偏了偏头说：“这是机密，对不起。”

Eggsy发觉自己一瞬间有点不敢相信。而这并不是由于他的间谍训练皆为狗屁，而是他多年来深埋于心底的、渴望Harry的那个自己，那个自己听到善意的谎言便想要把话题转移到别的地方去。

“那如果你不回总部的话，”Eggsy说，试着让语气里少些怀疑的意味，“那你接下来要去哪里？”

又是一阵短暂的静默。“别的地方。”Harry答道。“需要我的地方，应该是。”

“嗯，”Eggsy回忆着之前被分配到的任务，那些地点如同在世界地图上的图钉一般。“像比如说，布宜诺斯艾利斯一样的地方？”

“有可能。”Harry的神情什么都没有透露，一点露出马脚的迹象都没有。

“或者赫尔辛基？”

Harry的嘴角抽动了一下，只有一毫秒，但Eggsy看得够仔细于是并没有错过。“我不知道我应不应该……Eggsy，求你了，你要理解——”

“伊斯坦布尔？达佛？比萨？大阪？”Eggsy接着快速地罗列了起来，脖子渐渐染上了潮红。“或者是嗯，我不知道，冒险猜一下，圣彼得堡？”

即使在如此黯淡的光线下，Harry的脸色也显得非常、非常地苍白。看着他，Eggsy觉得自己的心已经膨成了原来的两倍大。

他咽了口唾沫以稳住自己，然后问道：“你有没有——你留意过我吗？”

Harry危险地抿起了双唇，就这一个动作让Eggsy _什么都知道了_ 。

“一直吗？”他问，让自己努力说完而不分崩离析，这真是个小小的奇迹。

Harry实在是过于缄默，作为Eggsy所知最坚强的男人，他实在显得挫败得过了头。“不总是，”他说，声音低低的，“有的时候而已。在我可以的时候。”

Eggsy摇了摇头，再不能说别的了，因为他的喉咙已经塞得说不出话，即使不是这样，他估计自己想说什么一开口都会崩溃。于是他便闭上了双眼，让Harry搂上他的肩膀让他不要再流泪，额前的呼吸暖暖的，Harry的唇离他的额头只有几英寸。

“我听说了Valentine的事，你知道吗，”Harry温柔地说，再一次主导了谈话。“从Merlin那里。听说了你做的所有事情，每一点细节。我特别，特别自豪。看看你，”他的手指碰上Eggsy的脸颊，Eggsy看着他充满爱意的微笑，“你多棒啊。我的Eggsy。”

Eggsy吸了吸鼻子，撅起了嘴，双手在身侧握起了拳头，然后踮起脚尖吻上了Harry，他怎能不这样做呢。Harry没躲开，完全没有躲开，只是伸出一只手插进Eggsy的发丝间吻了回去，他没有停，他没有停。Eggsy在喉咙里如痴如醉地哼了一声，噢Harry的手正抓着他的后背，细心地躲开了他肩膀上的伤，而后他的双臂环上了Harry的上身，亲吻着他的嘴角，寻觅着他的气息。

他想要Harry。他想要得太迫切，迫切得都快要无法呼吸。

“让我来，”Harry轻声说，两人跌跌撞撞地回到室内的温暖，他已经解起了Eggsy的扣子。他低下头让Eggsy褪去他的衬衫，两个人都脱下了裤子，把拖鞋扔在了一边。然后，他便把Eggsy的衬衫从他的肩头脱去，吻上了他，拇指轻轻地压在他嘴唇和下巴之间的凹陷里。

“Harry，”Eggsy低声道。他的名字就这样从他的唇间逸出，而他想要说出口的只有那个名字。

“Eggsy，”Harry回道。他们在沙发上，裸露的身体贴在一起，亲吻着，亲吻着。Eggsy在Harry的手掌覆上他的阴茎时倒抽了一口气，手指蜷了起来，屁股向前顶着Harry的大腿。他的脸好烫，Harry身体的温热让他无法 _思考_ ，Harry的身体压着他，唇吻着他，纯粹的欲求席卷了他的身体，仿佛电火花在通电的线上闪耀。

 _求你了_ ，Eggsy想着，就快要突破自己的极限了。他放在Harry后颈的手不住地颤抖，希望Harry不要注意到。或许他注意到了，又或许没有，但Harry低声地哼着，含住了Eggsy的喉结，在Eggsy吸入着他发丝的气息时亲吻着、吸吮着那一点。Harry的气息是烟草混着昂贵的古龙水，是Eggsy总是不齿并从来不喷的那种，但他不在乎，一点都不在乎，因为Harry正拥着他，这便已足够了。

“我很想你，”Harry在他的胸骨上方念着，声音的振动从皮肤传来。在Eggsy乳头上试探性的舔舐让他猛地颤动了一下，但优雅地手指略过他腹股沟的时候他便又安定了下来。他的心跳都快要和呼吸一样不规律，而Harry必定已经听了个一清二楚。

“不要走，”Harry吻了吻他的胸口，他的肚脐，然后继续往下把他含在了嘴里。Eggsy呻吟着瘫在了沙发上，挺进Harry湿润的喉咙，他用尽全部的自制力才没有让他吞下去。Harry用嘴唇小心地包住牙齿，轻柔地吸吮着，缩着双颊，用舌头舔着Eggsy阴茎的根部。Eggsy把手滑进Harry的发间，却并没有抓着或是往里拉他，只是把手放在那里而已。他不停地喘息着，极力避免失态，也许喘不上气说话是件好事，因为他不确信自己会不会说错什么，然后Harry便会又消失不见，Eggsy宁愿再面对一次世界末日也不要冒这个险。

于是他便只是抚上了Harry的后背，用手触碰着所能及的他的任何部位。每一寸肌肤都像触电，每一次触碰都刺痛他的神经。Harry的肩膀十分宽阔，有着厚实的三角肌，Eggsy试图用手指的触碰感受他后背上的每一道伤疤，仿佛这样就可以读懂它们背后的故事。他不知道的还是有太多太多，要从Harry那里问的、关于Harry的还是有太多太多，但 _时间_ 就是不够，他们之间的这第一次也许就是最后一次。想到这里，他的每一下心跳都要伴随着啜泣与喘息。

哦，他的心。他觉得他的心就快要碎裂，可却还不能碎裂，因为他正为唯一能为之心碎的人迷失着自我。那人完全没死，血肉之躯呼吸着，在这里同他一起，他祈祷两人之后的岁月都能如此相伴。

他射出来的时候，Harry的嘴还含着他的阴茎，他的叫声被堵在了喉咙里，快感在他的躯体之中释放，如同猛烈的波冲击着他。Harry一下接一下地吞了下去，指尖在Eggsy的大腿间爱抚地打着圈。

* * *

他没有睡过去。

他们在沙发上过了夜，只是相拥着而已。Eggsy把手放在Harry的后背上，亲着他的肩膀，Harry也回给他亲吻，这便已足够了。他永远都不想把手从Harry身上移开。他想把Harry肌肤的触感烙印在手掌心上，这样他闭上眼睛的时候就能感觉到他，即使这再也不会是真的。

当外面的天空终于亮起来时，Eggsy仍然醒着，但很久没动了。Harry在他颈后的呼吸越来越弱，Eggsy让自己的眼睛一直闭着，感觉到后面那人的体重离开了沙发，走向卧室的脚步声，以及轻轻的、穿衣服的声音。他等着Harry回到沙发上，回到他身边，在他身旁躺下，然后留下来。

可之后他却听到门咔哒一声开了又关，清冷的空气掠过他光裸而伤痕累累的后背，这告诉他一个他已经知道的事实， _Harry走了_ 。

他睡了过去。

* * * 

那天下午他便飞回了伦敦。Eggsy总是要和任务报告战斗很久，但萨拉热窝的这次任务写起来竟很容易。有问题的任务写起来总是很容易。把缺口编一编写完总比强行解释起来容易得多。有时候他人品好，Merlin就会放他一马，虽说他一般不这么干。

他十分确信Merlin这次一定会放他一马。

“听上去你好像遇到了点麻烦呢。”Merlin在读完报告后立刻指出。

Eggsy没回话。Harry在墙上的画像对他端正地微笑着，桃花心木的画框上刻着金色的字。 _Galahad六世，1988–2015。我以一敌十，因我心纯净。_

“Eggsy。”

屋子里的画像中没有女性，也没有重复的姓名。Eggsy能找到的最近的日期在Pellinore7的画像下，他去世于2011年。不会有Elyan的，所以他都没去找。他用鞋尖磨蹭着地毯，把手揣进了裤子口袋里。

“Eggsy，”Merlin再一次开口，“对不起。”

Eggsy耸了耸肩。“对不起什么？”

Merlin露出一丝微笑，合上了报告的封面。“没什么。”

于是他们再没提起。

* * * 

Roxy开着车在裁缝店外截了他个措手不及，把车窗摇下示意他坐上副驾。“刚完成一个任务回来吧你？”她问。

Eggsy爬进了车，关上车门。“嗯哼。”

“应付得没问题吧？”

Eggsy假装在和自己那边的安全带奋斗。他不太想谈论这个。

“行吧，”Roxy说，“我假设你是累坏了。等不及想上床睡觉了吧？”

“是啊，”Eggsy咕哝着，“随便啦。”

Roxy坏笑着。“真是搞不定你。我下一个任务是周二开始，但我刚拿到了《光环6》8的提前发行版，这意味着我有整整两天可以把你打趴下。别反对，什么也别说，你怎么都不能阻止这一切的发生。知道吗？”

Eggsy看向窗外，望进店里。店面自他第一次看到起丝毫未变。他们甚至都没换掉在展示的西装。他在想能不能让Merlin稍微收拾一下它们。

“Eggsy？”Roxy碰了碰他的胳膊。“你还好吗哥们？”

怎么办，管他呢。说到底他们的店里也并不需要有生意。

“没事，”他回道，视线转回到了路上，“我们走吧。”

* * * 

他不知道什么力量让他去到了Harry的老宅子，以及为什么他甚至把钥匙留了这么久。无论如何，在打开前门溜进门厅时，Eggsy还是很高兴他没有丢掉钥匙。他把伞挂在厅里，在欢迎地毯上蹭了蹭脚，在那呆呆地站了好几分钟才做好准备继续往里走。

这么多年没人住了，屋子里却出奇地整洁。所有的表面都一尘不染，厨房的流理台上甚至有一碗新鲜的水果。仔细想想感觉还是有些别扭，虽说Eggsy觉得只是每个星期都有人过来打扫收拾而已。

如果他是屋子的主人的话，他也想在回来的时候看到一切井井有条的。

书房很凉爽，安静而惬意。Eggsy坐进Harry的椅子，发现它还在适合自己身高的状态。他没长高太多；五年的时间不长，真的不长。他坐在椅子上转了一会儿，然后拿起了桌上叠着的报纸，读了前两版之后又把它叠好放到了一边。他现在甚至可以来杯茶。伯爵茶，亦或是大吉岭茶。没错，他觉得自己马上就会去泡一杯了，感觉一定会很棒。

可Eggsy最后却读起了身后那面墙上的报纸头版，希望自己能记下每一张纸每一句话，直到天又黑了，他的眼睛也累了。

* * * 

Merlin接下来想派他去田纳西9。

“你不用勉强的，”他提醒Eggsy。 _若那还是离那地方太近，若你已年方二四却救不下自己心爱的男人。_ “Bors几天内就会回来，我可以让他去。”

Eggsy没说什么，然后伸出手去接下了任务资料的卷宗。

* * *

目标很简单：一个被偷的纳米芯片，植入在史上从辛贝特10叛变的最强杀手之一的大脑里。这跟躲子弹的难度一样大，但是Eggsy就喜欢这样的挑战。他把那家伙用牛栏里放牛的套索给勒死，然后把他的整个脑子全都挖了出来因为他根本找不到那破玩意；安全总比形象要重要一点。

把尸体处理掉之后，他还要在纳什维尔待上十四个小时才会有人来接他，于是Eggsy打算碰碰运气，找个地方喝杯小酒消磨掉整个晚上。他在市中心看见一个酒吧，恰好有个彩虹旗插在窗户上，于是他露出了酷帅的微笑，吹着口哨走了进去，然后坐在了吧台边。

“来点什么？”酒保问道，眼神顺着Eggsy海军蓝的西服向下滑去。

“等我一分钟，”Eggsy回道。他很清楚现在有不下五个男人正盯着他的屁股，这是计划的一部分。如果他能等得久一点，表现好一点的话，甚至都不用付自己的酒钱。

“你好，”恰在此时，他身后的一个人说。

Eggsy暂时没有回话，假装对吧台玻璃下方的菜单很感兴趣。这实在是来得太容易了。“嗯哼，”他在看完这里所有的酒两遍之后说。

“这里有人吗？”声音来自一个年长些的男人，他有四十多岁，说不定有五十多岁。那声音有些熟悉，操着一口完美的美国口音。

而他其实有些太过完美。

Eggsy转身望过去，然后愣住了，嘴微微地张了张，手在吧台边抓得更紧了。

“我在想能不能给你买杯酒，孩子。”

Eggsy舔了舔嘴唇，用力咽了口唾沫。他的心正在胸膛里砰砰跳着。“行啊，”他喘了口气，“行啊，当然可以。”

Harry微笑着落了座。

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Jack Bauer JB的名字嘛，《24》男主角。
>   2. Glock 格洛克 由奥地利的武器承包商所制造的著名手枪系列。
>   3. Manor Park 曼诺公园 伦敦的一个住宅区。
>   4. Diamonds Are Forever 007之金刚钻 在这部片子里邦德差点被扔进焚烧炉火化了。
>   5. [Grammar school](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammar_school) 文法学校 英国的一种中学，里面的小孩子通常学习很好。
>   6. [Sir Elyan the White](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elyan_the_White) 圆桌骑士之一，Bors的儿子。
>   7. Pellinore 亚瑟王众骑士之一。
>   8. [Halo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_\(series\)) 光环系列 微软出品的一系列游戏，在XBOX平台主要发行。现在出到了第四部，光环6什么的……等等吧还是。
>   9. 田纳西离肯塔基有点近。
>   10. Shin Bet 辛贝特 即以色列安全局。
> 



End file.
